


Charlie, Charlie, This Was a Bad Idea

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Horror, I like Science Bros :3, In Tony, Just after TWS but they found Bucky, M/M, Not Beta Read, Or AoU, Sorry Not Sorry, Steve is Disappointed, Tony needs sleep, charlie charlie challenge, idek, no IM3, sue me, vlogging - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-13 04:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5694976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was basically Tony's idea. Then again none of his ideas all are bright.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charlie, Charlie, This Was a Bad Idea

**Author's Note:**

> If you have an horror dares for the Avengers, they're open for ideas!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang tries the Charlie Charlie challenge.
> 
> Although something abnormal is going round.

"Ok fuckers." 

Tony set down the paper with yes and no, along with two pencils. "Who's ready to do this?" Most of the Avengers looked hesitant, save Natasha, but nodded. "Turn on the camera." Thor reached over to the camera stand and pressed the record button, becoming live on Avengers Vlog just for the hell of it, and fans demanding Live Vlogs. Steve put on his best faux smile despite his small fear. "Hey guys, Captain America here, welcome back to Dare the Avengers. On lots and lots of request to do the Charlie Charlie challenge, we've decided to do it. To see if it's real or not." 

"First one to chicken out has to do the Bloody Mary challenge with their significant other. This'll be fun." 

Tony rubbed his hands together and hopped to God Bruce had the nerve to stay in cause needless to say, he looked like he was ready to scram. And Lord knows Tony doesn't have the balls to do the Bloody Mary challenge. Comments came in like a wrecking ball on the laptop, chiming noises. Natasha remained neutral and smiled. "Gentleman?" 

A moment of hesitation before all in sync. 

"Charlie Charlie can we play?" 

A few beats of silence and once Steve was sure it was fake, he was ready to tell it off, but the pencil moved to yes, sending chills down his spine. Tony and Natasha gave off impressed noises and laughs. "Holy shit man.." Every Avenger had hands on their knees and the camera angled to be sure no cheating. 

Bruce looked around a bit. "Charlie Charlie are you real?" There was again silence before the pencil moved just an inch, still on yes. Holy shit. Clint snorted. "Aye, what if it's just the wind. Even if this shit is real, why the hell did I agree to fuck with demons. Charlie Charlie if you're real, make your presence kno-" 

A crash came from the kitchen, pots falling from random, making them all jump and look to each other. The only noise was chimes from the laptop, and Steve swallowed down his fear. If he or Thor gave in, they'd have to do the Bloody Mary challenge together because they used to date. It didn't last long as Thor claimed he still was in love with Jane and it wasn't going to work. Stupid Asgardian heartbreaker. "Did you do that...?" Again silence before the pencil moved to yes, almost crossing. 

Bruce tugged at his shirt. "Charlie Charlie, can we stop?" 

The pencil moved to no and Natasha chuckled. "We've made it mad." 

"What is the purpose of contacting the dead through writing utensils and paper? Shall we not let them be in peace?" 

Clint cleared his throat and glared at Thor.  "Uhh, no, fans demand.....Charlie Charlie, can we stop?  _Please??_ " The pencil stayed on no, only moving a fraction. Nope. Fuck. Fuckity fuck fuck. "Barton if you're chickening out, you can grab Natasha and go start kissing Bloody Mary's ass."

"You wish Stark. Fuck you, I'm ok right now. How about Bruce? Might as well go now." 

"Ugh. It isn't real. Jarvis, tell them you don't sense any activity and this is just a little gag." 

_'Sir.....'_

Odd. He sounded. Disoriented. Strange. Distorted. "Jarvis?" The AI didn't respond only for the lights to go out. Steve was not continuing. Fuck this game. Fuck this shit. "Ok. We're done. Right now." The team relaxed knowing they didn't have to do the Bloody Mary challenge and Steve took off the pencils. Throwing them and crumbling the paper.  _  
_

"Alright. Capsicle, Point Break. No weapons. Take that extra camera with you and we will watch from above." 

 

* * *

"I'm sorry Thor." 

"It is nothing to apologize, dear Captain."

Steve stayed silent and watched the dark bathroom, door locked, and camera above mirror. Ready to go live any second. The super soldier never intended for this. Then again, it felt nice to have the muscly god by his side. Well, a few feet away from you. He could imagine how happy Jane felt when Thor returned to her, but now she intends to keep him he's sure. It's funny, how Bucky, himself, dating gods. Well, now only Bucky. Ouch, the wound still hurt. 

"Ready?" 

Thor nodded and and Steve pressed record, reaching up. 

The Asgardian watched Steve reach up, press record, muscles flexing, hip bones showing as his short rode up, he just wanted to hold those hips again. Claim them. Claim him. He wanted to love Steve, but he knew they weren't right for each other. He was boar-headed yes. Nothing could change that. He belonged to Jane. Not Steven. 

The red blinking signaled on Steve licked his lips. The god and super soldier both began to chant Bloody Mary's name. 13 times. 13 times.... Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary, Bloody Ma......Why is the room so fuzzy? What was he doing? Oh right... Bloody Mary.... How many times was Steve supposed to chant...? 

Steve's voice trailed off, no longer chanting her name but random numbers, face straight and eyes not seeing, it creeped Thor to extremes.

"5,12 ,18, 21, 69,800...."

"Steven?!"

Thor caught him just in time before he hit the floor, still mumblings numbers and he was done cause shit, ain't nobody got time for dat. "Enough of this madness! Call off the jokes, Man of Iron. We must attend to the good Captain at once. He glared at the ceiling and Tony's hesitant voice came over thee speaker. 

_"Thor....Thor this isn't me. I swear."_

The hammer wielding god only picked up Steve bridal style and went to the door, trying to unlock it, only, it had no doorknob, only door. "What in the nine realms.... Stark! Open this door!!" He began to bang on it, tried to knock it down, but it wouldn't budge. 

_"Guys....gu-"_

It cut off and Thor turned to Steve, who looked like he was having a seizure. "Steven? Steven??" He tried a couple more times to kick the door down, and whispers were heard. 

_Thor...._

_Thor, why do you run?_

_You're scaring us._

_You can't escape._

Thor finally bust open the door and turned to get Steve, only to find a woman, blood running down her jawless face, eye sockets empty and the thunder god backed into the mirror, vision spinning and candles going out. Putting him in the darkness.

* * *

Bruce tried to keep his heart rate steady to keep from hulking out, but it currently wasn't working. 

"Shit. Shit. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck. God damnit! Who's idea?!" 

Tony glared at Clint from his position behind Bruce, trying to massage his shoulders and not anger anymore spirits. "Uh, if I recall, it was you that posted, the latest Dare the Avengers, and it was  _you_ that chose, do the fucking Charlie Charlie challenge. Now we put our friends, and 2/6 our team in jeopardy." Clint scoffer but the deadly glare Natasha sent him read, 'Another word, you get no action until I say.'

Bruce took in a shaky breath and let it out, shaking to his core but still holding strong. "Tony....Clint..." The engineer kissed the top of his head and Natasha walked over, keeping a hand on his shoulder to help. "Maybe this is a hoax. Still, Jarvis is out, but we have lights." As soon as the last word escaped her lips, the damn lights flickered and died out. The only light was Tony's reactor, which illuminated the four closely huddled. 

"Well, fuck."

* * *

"Gentlemen, we have come to a situation where, Steve and Thor are missing, Bucky and Loki too probably, and we need to search for them. Keep your phones at all times, use your flashlights, and battery wisely. Clint and I will go get Bucky and Loki. Tony and Bruce look for Steve and Thor. Call if you need anything. Clear?"

The three men nodded and before Clint got a word out, Bruce screamed bloody murder, and the last thing they saw was a flash of white, then darkness. 

 

 

Steve felt like a hangover had a hangover. His head hurt and the worst part is, he's alone. Why is it so dark? He felt around, crawling and his hand placed on top of a case, so his fingers closed around it. A phone. OK. Progress. Steve picked it up and pressed the home button, wincing at the sudden brightness. He slid it open and figured how to get to flashlight. After a couple times, he got it and the hallway lit up. 

87% Power. 

Ok he can totally do this. 

After the first step he tripped, dropping the phone and landing face first. He and the lump let out a groan and Steve immediately knew who it was. "Thor?" The blonde asgardian rolled and blinked his eyes, reaching in the darkness so Steve grabbed the phone, shining the flashlight on him. Thor shut his eyes and sat up. "Steven....where are we?" 

"Building? Tower. Floor? I have no idea." 

Steve helped him stand up, only for him to yank his hand away from the soldier, as if it were the same hand that killed his family. A pang of hurt punched Steve but he brushed it off. "We should find the others." 

"We shall go different ways to cover more floors."

Smooth. But not smooth enough.

"Really Thor? We are not splitting up. You're beyond that."

"It would most useful-"

"Thor we're not splitting! We can't! Who knows what's in this tower right now and damnit you think I want to be with you right now? Shut the hell up and cmon."

The thunder god didn't say a word after and Steve used the flashlight to light the way. 80% Power. The two went up stairs and heard voices on the floor above. It sounded like Bucky! 

"I'm just saying, the lights went out while I was taking a shower! I didn't do anything!"

"Like hell if I'll believe you but fine, where are the others anyway, it's like a maze."

"I dunno, but babe, has anyone told you, you're hot in the phone light?"

"So romantic."

"Just trying to lighten the mood." 

"Oh Norns, don't ever ever ever make a joke like that. Ever again. Or I will tear off your flesh arm and beat you with it." 

Steve chuckled at the goofy couple that was Bucky and Loki, and opened the door, bumping into his frozen bro from the 1900s, making Bucky drop his phone and Thor bear hugged Loki. "Brother! They have not taken you!" 

"Whoever they are, no they haven't! Now put me down oaf!" 

Thor did what was demanded and Loki picked up the discarded phone as Steve, helped Bucky up. "Ok found you guys. Do you know what's going on?" The two shook their heads. "He was taking a shower and I was reading. Until the lights died and now we're going to chew Stark out for his crappy lights."

Thor frowned. "What about the wicked, demon, lady?"

"Wicked demon lady? Which one? Natasha?"

Steve caught sight of a jawless, no eyes, bloody woman and nearly pissed himself. He pointed behind Bucky. "That one."


End file.
